New Villain (DC Universe Online)
In the game DC Universe Online, the player is able to play either with New Heroes and New Villains. The New Villain from DC Universe Online stars being released from one of Brainiac's ships, and with Calculator's guidance, destroying many of Brainiac's troops, weapons and the Ship's Guardian. After that, he is sided by Lex Luthor in destroying the remaining troops before being sent to Earth. In DC Universe Online, the New Villain can be recruited to be in service of one of three DC Comics' greatest villains: Lex Luthor, Circe or The Joker, who will act as mentors for the character, deligating him/her missions and tasks. As the game continues, the New Villain is sent to various missions by its mentor or some other villains in order to fight various heroes (and some villains on Brainiac's side), spread chaos and wreak havoc in the cities of Metropolis and Gotham. Depending on the Villain's mentor, the final boss of the headline can be Superman, Wonder Woman or Batman. Powers and Abilities In the character creation, the player is able to choose only one element to the New Villain use as a power: *Earth: this power enables the New Villain to shape earthen constructs and control earth-shaking forces. *Eletricity: enables the New Villain to electrify enemies and resuscitate allies, he can also control electrostatic forces. *Light: if the player choose this power to his New Villain, he will wield a ring with the Yellow Power of Fear (while the New Hero would have a ring with the Green Power of Hope), which basically controls solid light which can have any shape. *Fire: the wielders of this power can control deadly flames who can deals great damage to enemies. *Ice: the New Villain will be able to freeze enemies and control storms to damage or incapacitate them. *Mental: with this power, the New Villain will be able to create illusions or use telekinesis against his enemies. *Nature: enables the New Villain to control plants or change his/her shape into animals. *Sorcery: the wielders of this power can use magic to summon mystic traps and mystic pets to assist him. *Gadgets: weapons made with technology to trap enemies or to trick them. *Quantum: the wielders of this power control time and space to damage enemies or control their movements. *Celestial: this power enables the New Villain to use Holy and Unholy magic, blessing allies or cursing enemies. *Rage: the users of rage can attack with blood plasma or use constructs that resemble the ones of the power of light. *Munitions: allows the New Villain to become a master of ballistics, using explosives and guns. *Iconic Powers: these powers can belong to any character independant on the other power he/she has. They are associated with unique DC Comics characters. Also, the New Villain can have many fighting styles: Bow, Brawling, Dual Pistols, Dual Wield, Hand Blasters, Martial Arts, One-Handed, Rifle, Staff, Two-Handed and Shield. Evil Actions Throughout the course of the game, a New Villain is sent to perform multiple crimes that include things like: *Stealing valuable objects *Summoning demons *Infecting people with toxic gas *Using people as hosts for demons *Dark rituals *Bribe corrupt policemen *Attack innocent people *Kidnapping *Destroying rituals of protection against evil *Torturing people *Fighting against heroes *Betraying other villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Female Category:Assassins Category:Flash Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Superman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Martial Artists Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Static Shock Villains Category:Minion Category:Justice League Villains Category:Fighters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Demon Category:Satan Category:Arrogant Category:Monsters Category:Mercenaries Category:Ninjas Category:Dark Knights Category:Samurai Category:Aliens Category:Magic Category:Mutants Category:Predator Category:Nemesis Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Immortals